1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski securement and carrying harness and more particularly pertains to enabling a skier to carry their skis in a practical manner with a ski securement and carrying harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, ski carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying skis are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,937 to Rottenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,838 to Knauf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,931 to Ferdi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,074 to Coates; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,096 to Sieber; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,882 to Bender et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ski securement and carrying harness for enabling a skier to carry their skis in a practical manner.
In this respect, the ski securement and carrying harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a skier to carry their skis in a practical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ski securement and carrying harness which can be used for enabling a skier to carry their skis in a practical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.